


Art: Just sketches from The Professionals

by Rospberry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Some random pencil sketches of the characters from the Professionals.





	

A few doodles in a sketch pad

And a couple that actually were a result of writing a fic called [Sun, Sea and Dessicated Particles of Silica](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8371168). I couldn't help it. I know they aren't perfect but, hey, they amused me at the time.  
  



End file.
